The drunken side of me
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Byakuya is really really REALLY drunk, and when he's drunk his walls come down, and his member stands up straight, wanting some attention from his secret crush, Renji.


They were both so drunk. Just so fucking drunk.

Normally Byakuya wouldn't even think about hanging out with Renji, but the fukutaichou had begged him with these gigantic super adorable puppy-eyes.

And actually... this was getting really dangerous. He was getting way too drunk to listen to his mind, which was telling him to not show how much he actually cared about the redhead because it would make him lose his superiority over the younger one.

Another glass of sake entered his system as he saw Renji; blushing bright red because he couldn't form a single cohesive sentence any longer.

And that last glass shut off his brain completely.

He stood up and grabbed Renji, pulling him up with him to his office and pushing him against the door once he had closed it. "What are yo—?" Renji asked, but before he could finish his sentence Byakuya had pushed their lips together, releasing a soft moan. "Kuchiki-taichou?"Renji gazed at the elder's face and pure shock came over him as he saw the lustful look his captain had swimming in his eyes.

"I want you," Came the husky reply from Byakuya's lips which shocked Renji even more, but hey... who was he to complain when the man he loved actually _wanted_ him?

He started pushing Byakuya towards the desk, bending over him and gazing into those darkened, lust filled eyes before crashing their lips together again, licking the elder's bottom lip.

Byakuya hesitantly opened his lips. He wanted Renji really bad but he had never thought about whether he would be the top or the bottom.

Thought it seemed like Renji had decided that for him as he slowly placed a hickey on Byakuya's neck, cupping his member through his jeans as he did.

"Hnnggg..." He threw his head back as Renji lifted his shirt over his head and sucked on his right nipple while he pinched the other one.

"You sure seem to be enjoying this," the redhead said, grinning. He was enjoying the fact that he could make Byakuya, the always in-control captain, lose his composure like that.

"More!" The raven haired ordered him, biting his lip as Renji opened his pants and pulled them off, releasing his member that was already leaking little drops of precum.

Byakuya gasped as the cold air touched his member but moaned Renji soon took it softly into his mouth and gave it a short but harsh suck.

Renji grinned as he heard the moan and started sucking softly, working wonders with his tongue before hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, making Byakuya release more of those delicious moans.

He wanted to hear more of those sexy moans but if he went to fast he knew Byakuya would come back to his senses and start yelling and push him off or something. So Renji looked up into the elder's eyes, "Can I?" he asked silently.

And then something happened he definitely did not expect to _ever_happen. It was also proof of just how horny Byakuya truly was. The captain grabbed Renji's hand and took 3 fingers into his mouth, sucking them and soaking them with his saliva. Renji moaned at the sight. That was a hot view. Such a very. Hot. View. "I'll take that as a yes," he said. When his fingers were wet enough he pulled them back and placed the first finger at Byakuya's entrance before pushing it in slowly.

Byakuya groaned at the sudden intrusion, but after a few thrusts he started to get used to it. And it looked like Renji had noticed because he pushing in a second finger and started stretching him as much as possible before adding the third finger and starting the search for the older one's prostate while, once again, taking the member in his mouth and sucking it.

More moans left Byakuya's mouth until he couldn't wait any longer.

"In... I want you... in me," he said huskily. Renji obeyed happily, pulling his fingers back and releasing the member out of his mouth before pushing himself inside.

A pained groan escaped the elder one's lips as Renji pushed himself inside. He was a lot bigger that Byakuya had anticipated and even though he had played with himself before, this actually hurt.

"You're so tight," said Renji, doing his very best to wait until Byakuya got used to his size. He'd prefer to just fuck his brains out right from the start but that probably wouldn't turn out very well, so he took his sweet time before pulling out completely and slamming back inside at the raven haired man's signal.

"Harder...Renji... Fuck me as hard as you can," the older one moaned and Renji obliged, going as hard and deep as he could, hitting Byakuya's sweet spot with every single rough thrust.

Byakuya grabbed the side of the desk, moaning louder with every single thrust.

"Dear god... Renji... I had no idea you were such a beast," he breathed out and Renji grinned, grabbing Byakuya's cock and pumping him at the same rhythm as his thrusts.

"G-God... C-close already," Byakuya moaned out and Renji started thrusting inside even harder.

"Come for me taichou he said huskily and that was all Byakuya needed: a sexy voice as he came—hard—all over himself and Renji.

Renji could feel Byakuya tensing around him, and came inside, releasing a loud moan.

He collapsed onto Byakuya, panting, still inside, trying to calm down his heart rate, and when he finally calmed down he looked Byakuya straight in the eye before pulling out slowly.

The captain groaned at the loss, and then he suddenly felt Renji's semen flow out and he released a soft moan.

"Renji..." he said huskily,"I sure could go for another round."


End file.
